ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Corsair: Guide by Kerb
This is not a guide on how to reach 75 in a month, or a guide on how to play like a fake Bard. This is a guide on how to play the job well. If you just want it at 75 in a month so you can put it on your HNMLS application and never play it, stop reading now. Introduction to Corsair Corsair is a job that may seem intimidating at first and is often played very, very badly. However, it is a very versatile, powerful job when played to its full potential. It is not cheap to play. Don't even bother starting unless you're willing to spend the money on bullets, cards, and good gear. Leveling Alchemy and Smithing to 60 will help with bullet costs a lot, but the only way to make COR cheap is to play it poorly. Common Misconceptions *''"Corsair is just like Bard!"'' - No. The only thing these two jobs have in common it is that they both have a sort of roll like ballad it give party members witin the area refresh. *''"Corsair is a replacement for Bard!"'' - No. A party can function with one or the other, but to function well it needs both. *''"Corsair is a good puller!"'' - No no no. A COR that pulls is either sacrificing most of their damage capability or pulling very poorly. *''"Coffinmaker is a good gun!"'' - Nooooooooooooooooo. It's useless. Don't bother. What can I expect? You can expect to spend a lot of gil and a lot of time on properly gearing the job and paying for bullets. You will need at the very least a TP set, WS set, and QD set. You'll need either a Joyeuse or Mercurial Kris and a Martial Gun. You can also expect to be in very high demand for parties if you choose to seek, and expect to turn down some invites. Expect to use 3-4 stacks of bullets per hour when you're shooting for TP, and 1 stack per hour after obtaining a multihit weapon. You can expect to deal with a number of idiots with no idea of how the job works. Overview of Corsair's Abilities I'm not going to spend much time on the basics. This stuff is covered in the wiki already and is fairly obvious. Phantom Roll Phantom Roll is pretty simple to use. A few notes: *Put an /echo with the lucky/unluck numbers in your macros, at least until you've memorized them. Don't use /p. *At low-mid levels, you'll want to do a 4-roll rotation. At high levels, you'll usually want to do a 3-roll rotation. You shouldn't need to use 2 mage rolls in merits. *Do not double-up 6 on Evoker's Roll in the vast majority of situations. I can't stress this enough. The risks outweigh the benefits. *Job bonuses will affect your choice of rolls, as well as party setup. *If you're partying without a BRD, you'll almost always need DRK&RNG rolls. *For most rolls, Unlucky < 1 < 10 < Lucky < 11. Corsair's Roll Very underrated roll. However, it should not be used in every party. Generally, if you can manage infinite chains, you should be using this, because it will add more EXP/hour than any other roll can add on its own. Ninja Roll Not extremely useful. I'd only use it on the tank in situations where they already have a decent evasion rate, such as King Arthro or Charybdis. It won't make a PLD evade Tiamat, basically. Hunter's Roll Very good roll. Borderline broken at low levels, and still great at 75. Provides a large chunk of melee and ranged accuracy. Chaos Roll Very good mainstay roll. Adds a percentage bonus to attack and ranged attack, which can reach very high for lucky rolls. Magus's Roll Decent roll against certain NMs if you're stuck in the tank party or cycled in. Generally more useful than the other "tank" rolls. Healer's Roll Good mage roll. However, don't waste time on this if the mages are not resting. Healers in meripos should not be resting, and neither should mages in Dynamis. Puppet Roll Decent for Predator Claws if you're in the SMN party. Choral Roll Absolute crap. Monk's Roll Pretty bad, but somewhat useful in rare situations, like a MNK tank against Chariots and certain NMs in Salvage. Beast Roll Good roll for Predator Claws, Spinning Dive, etc. Samurai Roll Very, very overrated roll. It's usefulness is limited by: not all DDs always getting to 100 TP faster, doube/triple atack procs on the 100 TP hit, and people holding TP past 100 intentionally or unintentionally. Evoker's Roll Best mage roll, by far. You'll be using this forever. Do not double-up on 6. 7 and 8 will give no bonus. 9 will give -1. 10 will give +1. 11 will give +2. 12 will give... well, bust. Rogue's Roll Good if you have a Thief in party. Usually not the best roll available, though. It's amazing for certain NMs such as Hydra where you want crits. Warlock's Roll Fighter's Roll Drachen Roll Gallant's Roll Wizard's Roll Dancer's Roll Scholar's Roll Quick Draw Random Deal Wild Card Snake Eye Fold Loaded Deck and Winning Streak